The Most Handsome Vocaloid
by nijihanaoichi
Summary: Vocaloid itu selain pandai bernyanyi juga HARUS mempunyai tampang yang bagus(bayangkan mukanya jelek), tapi jika Vocaloid Boys semuanya bertampang ganteng mana yang kau pilih? Dan siapa menurutmu yang paling tampan? AYO VOTE IDOLAMU DAN SAKSIKAN HANYA DI 'THE MOST HANDSOME VOCALOID' (jangan kecewa bila telat oke?) Warning: Author baru
1. Chapter 1

Oichi: "Halo minna-san selamat datang di fic 'The Most Handsome Vocaloid' yaaa."

Runa: " BAKAUTHOR KAPAN FIC VIV DILANJUTINNN UDAH BIKIN FIC BARUU!"#jitak Oichi.

Oichi: "Sakit Runa-chan, karena aku lagi buntung ide untuk sementara aku buat ini dulu untuk memuaskan readers di 'VIV'."

Runa: "Tapi fic VIV tetap dilanjutin kan?!"#deathglare

Oichi: "Iyaa tetap kok tenang aja."

Runa: "Tenang, tenang kamu ini omonganmu nggak bisa dipercaya buktinya tugasmu itu numpuk katanya mau ngerjain."

Oichi: "JANGAN BUKA AIB RUNA-CHAN GUA BUNUH KAMU!"#Yandere mode: on.

Runa: "Iya maafkan aku, pokoknya **Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media**."

Rakku: "**Gaje,nggak jelas,lebay,TYPO,dll**."

Oichi: "**Maaf disini tak ada pairing oke**."

* * *

Dikamar author yang sarapnya nggak ketulungan(Oichi: "Runa-chan kamu yang ngetik kok jadi begini?! GANTIAN!"/Runa: "Iya nih.").

Ralat, di dalam kamar author yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Kalian mengerti? Jika iya cepat pergi dan lakukan tugas kalian oke?" Ucap Oichi.

"Iya, tapi yakin nih kau mau melakukannya?" Tanya Runa OC Author.

"Bukankah akan sangat berbahaya sebab nanti kan.." Kata Kihana OC Author dengan khawatir.

"Sudahlah aku sudah siap akan resikonya, pokoknya cepat lakukan!." Jawab Oichi sambil menggebrak meja.

"Hai/Ba-baik." Ucap Runa dan Kihana kompak.

Runa dan Kihana pun keluar dari rumah Author dan pergi ke suatu tempat menggunakan teleport.

"Huh, baiklah aku pun mesti siap-siap." Kata Oichi misterius(Readers: "SOK KEREN LU THOR!"/Oichi: "Sekali-kali masa nggak boleh?").

Mari kita ke posisi Runa dan Kihana.

"Humm, dimana ya mereka?" Tanya Runa sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Ah, itu dia target ketemu." Jawab Kihana sambil menunjuk gadis berambut tosca twintail dengan gadis berambut honeyblonde memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya.

"HOYYYYY MIKUUUU RINNNN!" Teriak Runa yang membuat orang disekitarnya budek untuk sementara*PLAK.

"Ahh, Runa-chan dan Kihana-chan." Ucap Miku dan Rin kompak.

"Ada apa memanggil?" Tanya Miku.

"Kami punya misi penting untuk kalian." Jawab Kihana.

"Apa itu?, jangan bilang kalau misi itu dari creator kalian yang childish itu." Kata Rin.

"Sebenarnya tebakanmu itu betul Rin, Oichi-chan meminta kami untuk menyampaikan misi kepada kalian berdua." Ucap Runa.

"Ya sudahlah kami lagi nganggur jadi boleh saja, apa misinya?" Tanya Miku.

"Misinya adalah kalian harus membawa Vocaloid Boys yang ganteng ke VHS(Vocaloid High School)." Jawab Runa.

"UAPAAAAA NGAPAINNN KAMI HARUS MEMBAWA VOCALOID BOYS YANG GANTENG KE VHSSSS?!" Teriak Miku dan Rin keras banget ampe membuat author kecebur selokan(?).

"DENGARKAN AKU, AKU BELUM SELESAI TAHUUU!" Teriak Runa nggak kalah kenceng plus dark aura.

Nyali Miku dan Rin langsung menciut.

"Mereka dibawa ke VHS untuk mengikuti kontes yang diadakan oleh author." Kata Runa.

"Kontes apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Nama kontes nya 'The Most Handsome Vocaloid'." Jawab Kihana sambil menenangkan Runa yang masih ada sedikit dark aura.

"HAHHHH?! UNTUK APA ADA KONTES BEGITUAAANN?!" Teriak Miku dan Rin lagi.

"Kan kalau vocaloid itu jelek semua mana ada yang mau mendengarkan nyanyian kalian walau suara kalian bagus." Ucap Kihana sambil menahan Runa yang mau meledak lagi.

"Iya juga sih." Kata Miku dan Rin sambil membayangkan kalau mereka wajahnya jelek nggak banget dehhh.

"Jadi siapa yang musti kami bawa ke VHS?" Tanya Rin.

"Itu sihh terserah kalian, pokoknya tugas kami sudah selesai semuanya kuserahkan pada kalian oke? Byeee." Jawab Runa dan menarik Kihana pergi.

"Ahh, tunggu." Kata Miku sambil setengah teriak.

"Mereka udah pergi." Ucap Rin sambil menghela napas.

"Ya udah berarti dari Vocaloid 1 aja dulu." Kata Miku.

"Berarti Kaito-kun dong." Ucap Rin.

"Leon-kun nggak kamu hitung?" Tanya Miku.

"Diakan nggak terlalu terkenal, walaupun cakep." Jawab Rin dengan innocent(Maafkan saya bagi FC Leon oke?#dibunuh).

* * *

"HACHIMMMM!, apakah ada yang ngomongin aku ya? Pasti karena gua ganteng dan kece." Kata Leon sambil bergaya alay

'Haah, mengapa aku punya tunangan sedeng begini.' Batin Lola sambil sweatdrop.

* * *

"Kalau begitu yuk kita cari Kaito-kun." Ucap Miku

Rin hanya mengangguk kecil

Mereka berdua mencari Kaito di taman, mengapa? Karena ditaman pasti banyak orang yang jualan es krim.

"Itu dia Kaito-kun sedang bersama Meiko-san." Kata Rin.

**DUOOOONGG**

'Kok rasanya ada aura nggak enak dibelakangku?" Batin Rin lalu dia menengok dibelakang.

"GYAAAAA MIKU-CHAN KAU KENAPA?!" Teriak Rin karena kaget ngelihat ada mayat setengah hidup(Miku: "Lu kata gua zombie apa?!#PLAK).

Maksudku.., melihat Miku-chan sedang pundung berat dengan hadiah tatapan jawsdrop dari orang-orang yang ada ditaman.

"Miku-chan kau kenapa?, hoy bertahanlah ada apa ceritakan padaku." Ucap Rin sambil memegang pundak Miku#EAAAAA.

"Rin-chan.." Kata Miku sambil tetap pundung.

"Iya apa my best friend?" Tanya Rin dengan muka lebay dan kata-kata ALAY(Rin: "Ini kan elo yang ngetik BAKAUTHOR#lindes Oichi).

"Kaito-kun berjalan dengan Meiko-san, berarti mereka pacaran dongg." Jawab Miku sambil berlinangan air mata.

"NGGAK SELAMANYA KALI BAKA!" Ucap Rin sambil menjitak Miku.

Rin pun meninggalkan Miku yang sedang mengelus kepalanya dan berjalan ke Kaito.

"AHH! RIN-CHAN TUNGGUINNN!" Teriak Miku sambil berlari mengejar Rin.

Oichihanaoichihana

"Kaito-kun." Kata Rin

"Loh, Rin-chan ada apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Jawab Rin

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Miku punya misi, dan misi itu melibatkan kamu." Jawab Rin.

"Lalu? Kenapa ada hubungan nya denganku?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kamu mesti ikutan kontes yang diadakan oleh Oichi-chan namanya 'The Most Handsome Vocaloid'." Jawab Miku setelas selesai ngos-ngosan.

"EHHHHH?! NGGAK MUNGKIN BAKAITO IKUTAN KONTES YANG BEGITUANNN?!" Teriak Meiko superrr kencang ampai satu taman budek semua(Readers: LEBAY).

"Tapi sihh, kalau mau jujur sebenarnya Kaito-kun ganteng kok." Ucap Miku sambil memalingkan muka karena blushing*BUAK.

"Tuh kan Miku-chan aja tahu kok Meiko." Kata Kaito membenarkan ucapan Miku.

"Hahh, terserah kalian lah, terus gimana cara ikut kontesnya?" Tanya Meiko sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Kalian langsung datang ke VHS, disana ada Oichi-chan dan OC-nya menunggu." Jawab Rin.

"Baiklah makasih ya, aku boleh datang ke sana juga?" Tanya Meiko lagi.

"Boleh kok." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya udah, ditunggu yaaa." Teriak Meiko sambil menggeret Kaito.

"Selanjutnya siapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Kita cari di Vocaloid 2 sekarang kan Vocaloid 1 udah beres." Jawab Miku.

"Berarti Len ya?" Tanya Rin.

"Ya, cieee yang suki ama Len-kun~" Goda Miku sambil menoel-noel pundak Rin.

"Enggak kok kata siapa?" Ucap Rin sambil blushing.

"Terus~ kok mukanya merah~" Goda Miku lagi.

"Udah ah!, pokoknya sekarang kita mesti cari Len." Kata Rin lalu meninggalkan Miku lagi.

"RIN-CHAN JAHAT TUNGGUINNN!" Teriak Miku.

Rin dan Miku pun pergi kerumah Len.

* * *

**Info: Disini Rin marganya Kagami bukan Kagamine jadi dianggap nggak bersaudara dengan Len**

* * *

**TING TONG**

"Iyaaaa, tunggu sebentar." Ucap seseorang dari dalam.

'Kayaknya aku kenal deh suara itu.' Batin Rin.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya orang(ya iyalah masa hewan) tersebut sambil membukakan pintunya.

"Ah Len." Kata Rin.

"Loh Rin, Miku-chan juga, ada apa datang ke rumahku?" Tanya Len.

"Kami sedang mendapatkan misi penting." Jawab Miku(itu mah bukan jawaban).

"Misi? Apakah dari Oichi-chan?" Tanya Len lagi.

"Betul, misi kami adalah untuk membawa kamu ke VHS." Jawab Rin.

"Ngapain kesana? Bukannya sekarang sedang libur?" Tanya Len.

"Iya, kamu mesti ikutan kontes 'The Most Handsome Vocaloid' yang diadakan disana." Jawab Rin.

"EH MEMANG KENAPA?! KENAPA AKU YANG KEPILIH?! ORANG BILANG AKU INI SHOTA BUKAN HANDSOME!" Teriak Len(Oichi: "Ngaku juga kamu shota"/Len: "INIKAN GARA-GARA KAMU YANG NGETIK BEGINI AHOICHI"#lindes Oichi).

"Iya, iya, ini karena kamu banyak fans yang mengatakan 'walaupun kau shota kau tetap ganteng dihatiku' TAHU?!" Ucap Rin sambil nyumpelin pisang ke mulut Len.

"MPPHH! MMMHH!." Kata Len nggak jelas dengan mulut yang disumpel pisang.

**GLUK**

"Enak juga pisangnya." Ucap Len sehabis menelan bulat-bulat pisangnya.

"Bukannya 'walaupun kau shota kau tetap ganteng dihatiku' itu kata-kata Rin-chan~" Goda Miku lagi.

Rin langsung blushing berat.

"Betulkah itu Rin?" Tanya Len sambil blushing berat.

"ENGGAK ITU SAMA SEKALI NGGAK KULINDAS KALIAN SEMUAAAA!" Amuk Rin sambil membawa roadroller.

"HUWAA RIN-CHAN TENANG DONGG!" Teriak Miku dan Len.

"KALAU KALIAN MAU AKU TENANG LEN MESTI PERGI KE VHS SEKARANG JUGAAA!" Teriak Rin.

"Len cepetan kamu ke VHS disana udah ada Kaito dan Meiko." Ucap Miku.

"APAAAA BAKAITO IKUTAN KONTES JUGAAA?!" Teriak Len.

"UDAH JANGAN BANYAK BACOT, CEPETAN PERGI ATAU NGGAK LO GUA TENDANG KE VHS!" Bentak Miku pada Len dengan dark aura.

"Ba-baik." Kata Len dia pun langsung lari terbirit-birit karena ketakutan.

Setelah Len pergi Rin dan Miku pun tenang.

Oichihanaoichihana

"Baiklah selanjutnya siapa?" Tanya Rin.

" Berarti sekarag adalah Gakupo-san." Jawab Miku.

"NGAPAIN BANCI KALENG ITU IKUTAN KONTES?!" Teriak Rin.

**DUAK**

Tiba-tiba ada terong besar nimpuk kepala Rin.

"Tadi Rin-chan ngomong apa?" Tanya Gakupo dengan '_devil smile_' nya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok G-Gakupo-san." Jawab Rin dengan terbata-bata.

"Gakupo-san tumben marah-marah, biasanya selalu bersikap BAKA seperti BAKAITO, lagi lampu merah tah?" Tanya Miku plus menyindir Gakupo.

**SLASH**

Reflek atau apa, Gakupo langsung menyerang Miku dengan katananya untungnya Miku menunduk jadi cuma sedikit rambutnya kepotong.

"HIIII!" Teriak Miku dengan ketakutan dan langsung sembunyi dibelakang Rin.

"Ma-maafkan Miku-chan Ga-Gakupo-san." Ucap Rin sambil terbata-bata karena masih kaget atas kejadian tadi.

"Baiklah kumaafkan, toh kalian juga nggak ada hubungannya kok." Kata Gakupo sambil menyimpan kembali katananya.

"Eh?" Ucap Miku.

"Apa maksudmu 'nggak ada hubungannya'?" Tanya Rin.

"Sebenarnya.." Jawab Gakupo.

Oichihanaoichihana

**FLASHBACK**

_Gakupo sedang berjalan-jalan, kemudian dia langsung melihat seorang gadis berambut pink panjang di toko bunga._

"_LUKA-SAMAAAA!, eh?" Teriak Gakupo sementara._

_Mari kita lihat ketempat Luka yang cukup jauh dari Gakupo._

"_Luka-chan, aku sungguh berterima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ucap Kiyoteru._

"_Ah tidak kok sensei, bukan masalah kok." Kata Luka._

"_Berkat Megurine-san masalahku selesai, apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk balas budi?" Tanya Kiyoteru._

"_Ah tak usah, itu merepotkan sensei." Tolak Luka._

"_Ohh, kalau begitu kalau Megurine-san ada masalah beritahu kapan saja ya. Semoga saya bisa membantu." Ucap Kiyoteru._

"_Omong-omong semoga berhasil ya sensei, melamar Yuki-sensei yang manis dan baik hati." Bisik Luka._

"_Megurine-san!" Kata Kiyoteru setengah gagap+blushing._

_Oichihanaoichihana_

_**Info: Disini Yuki-chan kubuat sudah dewasa dan kira-kira umurnya nggak terlalu jauh dari Kiyoteru, tapi masih mudaan Yuki-chan**_

_Oichihanaoichihana_

_Dalam pandangan+pikiran Gakupo._

'_Luka-sama dan Kiyoteru-sensei?! Kenapa mereka berdua ada di toko bunga?!" Batin Gakupo dengan muka kaget._

_Gakupo melihat Kiyoteru blushing gara-gara dibisiki 'sesuatu' oleh Luka, dan bagi yang lupa apa yang dibisiki Luka silahkan naik keatas*PLAK._

'_Ke-kenapa? Kok sensei blushing?! Apa yang dibisiki oleh Luka-sama?' Batin Gakupo tambah kaget._

_Kiyoteru pun pergi dari toko bunga sedangkan Luka hanya melambaikan tangan ke Kiyoteru._

'_Jangan-jangan Luka-sama dan sensei ingin melakukan –piiipp- atau mereka mau KAWIN LARII?!' Batin Gakupo.(Oichi: "Pikiranmu terlalu nista Gakupo*ditebas)._

_Gakupo pun langsung menghampiri Luka dan memegang pundaknya._

"_Luka-sama apa yang anda bicarakan dengan Kiyoteru-sensei? Apakah kalian mau –piipp- atau mau kawin lari?!" Kata Gakupo._

_**SIIIINGGG**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BUAK**_

_**DUANG **_

_**PRANG**_

_**MEONGGGG(?)**_

_**DESH**_

_**BUAGH**_

"_JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANG BANCI TERONG!" Teriak Luka dengan dark aura sehabis mengahajar Gakupo habis-habisan._

"_Su-sumi-sumimasen de-desh-deshita." Ucap Gakupo dengan dua pipi berwarna ungu kehitam-hitaman, giginya patah, bibirnya membesar, matanya bengkak(silahkan membayangkan*dibunuh)._

"_Huhh, dasar tiba-tiba langsung dihujani dengan pertanyaan. PERTANYAAN BODOH LAGI!" Kata Luka masih mengepalkan tangannya dan perempatan dikepalanya._

"_Maafkan aku Luka-sama, habis Kiyoteru sensei blushing gara-gara Luka-sama membisikan sesuatu. Kukira.." Belum menyelesaikan ucapannya Gakupo langsung dipukul lagi ama Luka._

"_BUKAN ITU BAKA, SENSEI BLUSHING KARENA AKU MEMBISIKAN TENTANG KIYOTERU-SENSEI AKAN MELAMAR YUKI-SENSEI TAHU!" Teriak Luka lagi._

"_Mua-ma-maafkan ak-aku Luka-sama." Ucap Gakupo yang bertambah lagi lukanya._

"_Hmp, dasar menyebalkan." Kata Luka lalu meninggalkan Gakupo._

_**CTARRRRR**_

"_Luka-sama.. sungguh kau jahat pada abangmu ini yang seksi dan ganteng.." Gumam Gakupo sambil pundung._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ohh jadi begitu.." Ucap Miku dan Rin.

"Iya, kejam sekali bukan? Harusnya Luka-sama lebih memperhatikanku dibanding Kiyoteru-sensei." Kata Gakupo sambil pundung berat.

"Iya.. iya.. Luka-nee memang kejam.." Ucap Miku dan Rin kompak.

"Jadi, kalian juga setuju denganku?!" Histeris Gakupo sambil matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Iya.. aku sangat sedih banget ama cerita Gakupo-san.." Kata Miku sengaja dipotong.

"Betul.. sampai rasanya kami ingin sekali..." Disusul ucapannya Rin.

"APA?!" Teriak Gakupo dengan mata yang sangat berkaca-kaca.

"MEMBUNUH KAMU!, MASA HANYA GARA-GARA BEGITU KAMU MENYIKSA KAMI DASAR BAKAMUI!" Ucap Miku dan Rin degan keras dan mengahajar Gakupo.

"Go-gomen-gomenasai." Kata Gakupo dengan babak belur(lagi?!) dan terbata-bata.

"Pokoknya kau cepat ke VHS, kau mesti ikut kontes 'The Most Handsome Vocaloid'. Disana sudah ada Len dan Kaito-kun." Ucap Rin.

"Pilihan kalian memang tepat aku memang Vocaloid tercakep." Kata Gakupo sambil bernarsis ria.

"BELUM AJA DIMULAI KONTESNYA UDAH SEPERTI PEMENANG! DAN YANG NENTUIN ITU PARA READERS TAHU! BURUAN PERGI KE VHS NGGAK?! ATAU KAMI YANG MEMBUATMU KESANA?!" Ucap Miku dan Rin dengan yandere mode : ON.

"HAIK, WAKARIMASHITTA!" Kata Gakupo dengan keras lalu mengambil langkah seribu(wakarimashitta artinya 'aku mengerti').

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

"BAIKLAH SELAMAT DATANG SEMUANYA DI KONTES 'THE MOST HANDSOME VOCALOID'!" Teriak Runa sang pembawa acara.

Penonton pun bersorak dengan ramai.

"Baiklah saya akan menyebutkan para perserta kontes ini dari yang pertama KAITO SHION!" Ucap Runa berteriak memanggil Kaito.

* * *

**DIRUANG PERSERTA**

"Kaito sudah saatnya kamu maju." Kata Yuuki OC Author setelah mendengar teriakan Runa.

"Eh?, giliranku ya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Iya, Kaito-kun pokoknya cepat sana kedepan panggung." Jawab Kihana dan mendorong Kaito ke panggung.

* * *

**DI PANGGUNG**

"Ini dia yang kami tunggu-tunggu perserta pertama Kaito Shion, Baiklah tolong anda mempromosikan diri dulu." Ucap Runa dan memberikan mic nya ke Kaito.

"Oke, tapi aku memulainya dengan salam ya?" Tanya Kaito setengah berbisik ke Runa.

"Boleh kok." Jawab Runa.

"KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!" Teriak Kaito.

"KONNICHIWA!" Balas penonton.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kaito Shion mungkin kalian sudah tahu, aku minta dukungan kalian semua di kontes The Most Handsome Vocaloid ini. Tolong review dan ketik namaku yaa." Ucap Kaito dengan senyuman yang ceria.

"KAITO-KUNN SUKI DAA!" Sorak para FC Kaito setelah nosebleed.

"Baiklah selanjutnya adalah LEN KAGAMINE!" Kata Runa berteriak memanggil Len.

Len langsung maju ke panggung dan mengambil mic.

"Namaku Len Kagamine, tolong dukung saya di kontes The Most Handsome Vocaloid ini yaa, jangan lupa review dan dukung akuuu." Kata Len dengan senyuman termanisnya.

"KYAAA LEN-CHAAAAAN!" Teriak para FG Len sambil nosebleed.

"Oke peserta selanjutnya, GAKUPO KAMUI!" Ucap Luna memanggil Gakupo.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Salam Gakupo.

"OHAYOU GAKUPO-SAN!" Teriak pendukung Gakupo.

"Perkenalkan namaku Gakupo Kamui, aku mengkuti kontes ini karena aku ganteng dan kece." Kata Gakupo jiahh narsis juga dia*ditebas.

"Jadi tolong ketik namaku direview kalian oke?" Lanjut Gakupo sambil kiss bye dengan alay*dibunuh ke penonton.

"PASTI GAKUPO-SANNNN!" Teriak FC Gakupo.

"Selanjutnya adalah HIYAMA KIYOTERU!" Teriak Runa, mendadak Runa dipukul kepalanya oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiyoteru.

"Heyy, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menggeretku kesini untuk mengikuti kontes yang kagak jelas begini!" Ucap Kiyoteru kasar.

"Habis sensei kan termasuk Vocaloid yang cukup terkenal dan ganteng, banyak fansnya lagi." Kata Runa sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"KYAAAAA HIYAMA-SAMAAAA!" Teriak fans Kiyoteru.

"Kan sensei sudah diterima lamarannya, jadi nggak ada masalahkan?" Bisik Runa ke telinga Kiyoteru.

"NGGAK MASALAH APANYA!" Teriak Kiyoteru.

"Kumohon, sensei masa sensei tega menyakiti gadis kecil sepertiku? Apalagi dipanggung." Ucap Runa dengan puppy eyes.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Kiyoteru karena merasa iba.

"HOREEE, jadi silahkan mempromosikan diri anda." Ucap Runa.

"Nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru, jadi tolong kirim review ke fic ini dan silahkan bagi para pendukung saya tolong dukung lewat review, agar saya cepat keluar dari sini." Kata Kiyoteru ternyata dia ingin cepetan selesai kontesnya agar cepat balik ke rumahnya.

"BAIKK HIYAMA-SAMA!" Teriak FC-nya Kiyoteru lagi.

"Selanjutnya adalah UTATANE PIKO-CHAN!" Panggil Runa.

"Runa-san tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel –chan." Ucap Piko.

"Habis Piko-chan imutt." Kata Runa.

"Aku tahu aku imut bahkan aku sering dibilang shota seperti Len, tapi tolong dong." Ucap Piko.

"Fans mu saja memanggilmu pakai embel-embel –chan." Kata Runa dan langsung disusul..

"KYAA PIKO-CHAANN!" Teriakan fans Piko.

"Lalu mengapa tidak Big Al saja yang ikutan?" Tanya Piko.

"Habis Big Al kulihat kurang populer(maaf bagi para fansnya Leon dan Big Al)." Jawab Runa.

"Ya sudahlah, yang penting tolong dukung aku ya di kontes ini, send review dan ketik namaku terima kasih." Ucap Piko dengan senyuman polosnya.

"GYAAAAAA!" Teriak fans Piko lagi sambil nosebleed(kayaknya perlu ada medis nih).

"Lanjut ke OLIVERR!" Teriak Runa.

"Perkenalkan aku Oliver dari Vocaloid 3, aku ingin kalian semua mendukungku ya di kontes The Most Handsome Vocaloid ini, meskipun aku nggak tahu aku ini cakep atau tidak tapi setidaknya review yaa, jika mau ketik namaku." Kata Oliver.

"OF COURSE!" Teriak para FG.

"Berikutnya LUI HIBIKI!" Teriak Oichi.

"Loh kok jadi kamu sih yang jadi MC?" Tanya Lui ke Author sableng yang entah mucul cepet amat.

"Karena Runa-chan habis suaranya jadi aku yang menggantikan." Jawab Oichi.

"Yang penting ayo cepat promosi." Lanjut Oichi.

"Nama Lui Hibiki, mungkin aku nggak menang tapi tolong dukung ya send review yang banyak, jika tak keberatan tulis namaku yaa." Ucap Lui.

"BAIKKK LUI-SAMAAA!" Teriak FC yang heboh banget

"Berarti sekarang adalah peserta gender bender yaitu GUMIYA MEGPOID" Panggil Oichi.

"Nama Gumiya, sebenarnya aku nggak ingin ikut nih kontes. Tapi tolong dukung aku ya ketik namaku di review oke? Sekian." Ucap Gumiya lalu turun dari panggung.

"GUMIYA-KUNN KERENNN!" Teriak FC Gumiya dengan mata lope-lope.

"Baiklah ini dia peserta di kontes The Most Handsome Vocaloid ini, jika tidak ingin idola kalian kalah silahkan dukung lewat review, votingnya boleh lebih dari satu misalnya mau dukung Len-kun dan Kaito-kun boleh dua-duanya, semuanya di vote pun boleh. Jika ingin meninggalkan kesan silahkan beri alasan mengapa kau memilih vocaloid tersebut, sekian dari penjelasan saya terima kasih." Jelas Oichi lalu membungkuk.

* * *

Oichi: "Capekkk."

Runa: "Sabar ya, kau hebat loh fic nya tidak pendek."

Oichi: "Memang sih 2.000 words lebih sedikit."

Runa: "Jadi setelah ini jika ingin mendukung idola kalian.."

Oichi: "Jangan kecewa lo bila telat.."

All Chara: "SILAHKAN REVIEW YAAA!"

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	2. PENGUMUMAN!

_**PENGUMUMAN!**_

Maafkan saya semuanya! Untuk sementara 'The Most Handsome Vocaloid'.

SAYA HIATUS KAN!*dibunuh Readers.

Tapi hanya untuk sementara kok.

Karena saya akan mengikuti UKK.

Jadi untuk para Readers sekalian mohon menunggu untuk lebih lama lagi.

Sebenarnya jika tidak keberatan saya ingin para Readers...

MENGULANG REVIEW NYA!*dilindes Readers.

Karena saya ingin anda semua menvote mereka dengan sebuah alasan.

Bila anda ingin menvote semua Vocaloid silahkan! Saya tak keberatan!

Dan lagi saya minta dukungannya semua atas UKK saya!*PLAK

Bila anda semua tak ingin mengulang review anda tidak apa-apa

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!

_By: Author Nijihana Oichi_


End file.
